


Chrysanthemum

by teddyisok



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Other, So much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyisok/pseuds/teddyisok
Summary: im bad at summaries (sorry)My lungs are filling up, my breath getting small and shallow. I trip on air, stumbling. The smack of my foot stabilizing myself is muffled by the rug. I need to keep going. Just one more thing. Then I’m done. The doors line up, passing by people on the street.A teenage girl dies, goes to this weird world, meets a talking cat, and decides to kill satan.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Take me to the rooftop  
I wanna see the world when I stop  
breathing, turning blue  
Tell me love is endless, don’t be so  
Pretentious  
Leave me like you do

-Listen Before I Go  
Billie Eilish 

Prologue  
The dim light lit a path for me. My bare feet softly pat the rug floor. The walls seem to close in, suffocating me. I’m on a tightrope, putting one foot in front of the other and I know I will fall. The apartment was quiet. The only person up so late is watching Friends at the reception. I don’t want them to know that I’m out of my room. I don’t want them to know that I’m suffocating, that I’m dying.

My lungs are filling up, my breath getting small and shallow. I trip on air, stumbling. The smack of my foot stabilizing myself is muffled by the rug. I need to keep going. Just one more thing. Then I’m done. The doors line up, passing by people on the street. All the walls look the same, everything is the same. Grey on grey. A tint of blue. Sometimes even a dash of red. The dress flows around me. The first time i put it on, I tried to feel good in it. I looked in the mirror and tried to be a princess. This is my castle. I was stuck. Stuck in this castle. 

The phone was a dark grey, matching the already monotone shabby building. Inputting the number, my hand shook as I placed the receiver near my mouth. The ringing filled my head.

A painting hangs on the wall in front of me. A ship sails high above a dark city like a silent cloud. A tiny person stands solemnly in the crows nest. Even though I cannot see their face, the atmosphere tells me they are nostalgic, looking down at the city they must have loved and now are leaving. 

Suddenly, a loud click sounds in my ear.

“Hello?” says a voice. My breath hitches. I have to say it now.  
“Hey”, I said in a whisper, “I love you. Don’t forget me.”  
My knees giveaway and I kneel down on the floor, exhausted and grasping for something that would not come. The phone falls out my hand, the littles cries of a distant voice calling for me. A pressure in my chest is clawing, trying to get out like a cat in a cardboard box. My heartbeat is slow, a drum that is beating a sad song’s rythme. My back touches the marble floor, burning my skin like a red hot branding fork. I lay down and my eyes start to water. The hallway wobbles and turns, changing to deep hues of red and blue.I feel so small and yet so big and I want to move but my whole body is like a skyscraper who’s steel beams are stuck deep down in the center of the earth. I was just in time. But I’m free now.  
Darkness seeps slowly up like vines. I want it fast, I want it over right now. Please.


	2. Chapter 1. 지옥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno is sent to Hell :)

Chapter 1. 지옥  
I’m falling. The air whistles past my ears. My eyes open quickly as my hands grasp the air, warm, smoky air. I stare into a black abyss. Where am I? My hair covers my face as I try to look under me. The ground is coming fast, like a punch in the face. My heart races, picking up speed as I get closer. No scream comes from me. I just close my eyes and wait, bracing for impact. 

But the impact never comes.

My feet hit the ground suddenly. I stumble over, catching my balance by grabbing onto the closest thing and my eyes fly open. The closest thing is a skull laying on top of a dresser.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” 

Reeling back, I stumble and finally fall. The dirt on my hands is warm. It’s not dirt, it’s ash. A texture like soft bread crumbs. I brush the grey flakes off my pants. Pants? PANTS? I’m not wearing the dress anymore. Black dress pants and a white dress shirt have replaced it.

“What the fuck?”

I finally looked up and around. A skyscraper was in the distance, sideways and only half of what it must have been. Around it, dunes of ash flowed up and down in waves, going on forever. Lone city items, like phone booths and mailboxes, bricks and steel beams, were thrown around, covered with the dust. A bed lay, riding those dark waves and a couch, kid toys and books. Skeletons lay haphazardly. Who were they? Where am I? The sky was the most unnerving. A dark landscape, darker than the dead windows of the abandoned buildings a mile away from me. No sun, no moon, nothing. Just black. A luminous right red band was just on the horizon, like a alien sunrise. It lit the world with a grim red hue. The smoky smell calmed me down, surprisingly. My grandpa had smoked, their house covered with those heavy fumes. My mother hated it. 

Have you ever seen, browsing on the internet, that picture that they say depicts Hell. The one of a city of once great power, crumbled down to dust. Fire like money, everywhere. Well this was worse. There was no fire, no flames, but there was heat. It was stifling. I could barely breathe, again. But shivers went up and down my spine, my hands terribly cold. And I was alone, in a world I didn’t know. 

“Fuck.”

Laying back down on the hot ash, I closed my eyes. What the fuck am I supposed to do? That’s what I thought: nothing. The heat was like a blanket., but a blanket over your face. I caught myself dozing off quickly. My eyes felt heavy. My body was so tense before. Why? 

You just died, idiot.

Oh, yeah.

***

“Wake up, you stupid human.” Stated a low voice.  
I opened my eyes a few millimeters.

“Shut up.” I snapped. 

Wait. 

Someone’s talking to me! Someone’s there. I scramble up from the curled up position I was in. 

No one was there. My chest heaved, a sudden hole in it. Is my mind playing tricks on me again?

“Up here.” A cat sat stoically on the dresser.

“What?” I looked at it. 

“I’m the one who talked to you.” Said the cat again.

“No way.” I said under my breath. “What the fuck is this? Hell? Cuz that probably where I would once I die.” I continued a little louder, chuckling. I’ve gone insane.

“Yes, you are correct.” He leapt down onto the ash. “You are in Hell.”

“Ok, it’s official, I’m dead AND insane.”

“Insane, no. Dead, yes.”


End file.
